


Unavoidable truth

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We ought to tell them the truth!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unavoidable truth

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed, sorry! Also written for the Tropes bingo at [](http://merlin-writers.livejournal.com/profile)[merlin_writers](http://merlin-writers.livejournal.com/), for the ["pretend boyfriends" prompt on my card](http://aeris444.livejournal.com/63676.html)! I wanted to try something different with a dialogue only fic!

“We ought to tell them the truth!”

“We can’t, Merlin!”

“Why?”

“How do you think our friends and family will react when they’ll discover we have been lying to them for nearly three months?”

“I told you a month ago we should tell them before it was too late! You didn’t listen!”

“They would have started again! Do I need to remind you why we started to pretend?”

“No… I know they were insufferable, trying to set up with someone because it wasn’t healthy to stay alone for so long!”

“Exactly! And if we don’t tell the the truth but chose to fake a break-up do you know what will happen?”

“More matchmaking to help up cope with the heartbreak…”

“Exactly!”

“Do you remember Mordred?”

“I still can’t believe Leon tried to set us both with him! He was freaky!”

“Not as much as Cedric!”

“I’m glad I escaped him!”

“Yeah, but you got George instead!”

“So, Merlin, you agree we can’t break up?”

“Yeah but… I don’t like lying to my friends and my Mum!”

“I’m not telling them! It’s useless after all!”

“Useless?”

“They believed us easily so we should have been very convincing! They wouldn’t believe we were lying!”

“But we are!”

“Are we?”

“Arthur… What are you saying?”

“Don’t you see it Merlin? How easy it was to pretend to be boyfriends? How nobody seemed to find it surprising?”

“…”

 

“And how right it felt to kiss… You felt it too, don’t you?”

“…”

“So?”

“So what?”

“Do you still want to tell our friends the truth?”

“Which truth? That we were pretending or that we we’re dating even without realizing even before we started to pretend?”

“Perhaps you could tell them that I finally told you that I love you?”

“You… Love me?”

“Are you listening to what I’m saying? I’ve been in love with you for years! I was just too dumb to realise it… And you weren’t better, it seems!”

“Hey! You aren’t supposed to insult your boyfriend!”

“We were insulting each other since the day we met, Merlin!”

“Clotpole!”

“But your clotpole.”

“I suppose… And by the way, I love you too!”


End file.
